


The Yellow Treble

by JackBivouac



Series: Strange Aeons [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bestiality, Bondage, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Rape, Furry, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Rape, Snuff, Students, Torture, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Three unsuspecting students at the Briarstone Academy of Music are forever changed by their brush with an eldritch entity but just might learn to harness the new, chaotic powers of the Dark Tapestry seeded within themOneshots from Strange Aeons as an explicit campaign.All my dice rolls here, but theoretically if there were players, this wouldn't be non-con but prearranged fantasy scenarios based on how they wanted to handle losses to the enemy or successful seduction attempts





	1. Final Words

Sickly yellow fog tumbled from all directions through the alleys of crumbling brick. Ahead, the road split three narrow ways. Behind, from the silent swell of mist rang the hollow sound of footsteps, slow, yet somehow keeping pace with the yellow wave.

The three students of the Briarstone Academy of Music trapped between the footsteps and the three-headed alley shared a confused and anxious glance. None of them knew how or why they had gotten here, only that they were both unarmed and unclothed.

“There’s only one thing to do in situations such as these,” said the wolf-headed Ans. The rougarou was a six-and-a-half feet tall with dark gray fur over their powerfully built, predator's frame. “Run!”

They took off without another word down the central fork of the alley.

Nefkes, a lusciously curved Osirian with warm brown skin and thick, shoulder-length black hair, frowned and shook their head. “I hate to say it, Goldi-cow, but Jaws is right.”

Denma’s solid black eyes widened in panic as she watched the human dash down the left-most fork. The div-spawn, at first struggling to conceal her dark turquoise breasts and mound, unwrapped her arms and ran down the right with a strangled cry to Sarenrae, the Dawnflower.

"Everlight save us!"

The alley walls slumped from either side over the three paths, nearly blotting out the bruised twilight sky. Behind, the yellow fog and slow, relentless steps grew closer.

All at once, the three students realized just how alone they had rendered themselves. Their breath tore ragged from their throats as their pulses spiked, pounding in their ears. They knew with gut-roiling certainty that this was where they would die.

Ans’ thoughts at once turned to the widowed mother they’d left back in Nirmathas. The rougarou shut their tawny eyes against a well of hot tears and clenched their long, pointed teeth.

“Fuck,” spat Nefkes, the hunger-drawn faces of their younger siblings flashing through their mind. They were going to die without ever getting those dumb kids out of the slums of Wati.

Denma’s tears flowed as free as her sweat. Her bare feet stumbled in a misstep. She landed hard and scraping on all fours. Her skin erupted into goosebumps at a chill from behind.

Denma turned her golden-horned head over her shoulder with a helpless whimper. A mask of yellow rags peered sightlessly from the mist. Cords of flesh wormed and constricted across a body too lean and bendy to be human. Tattered yellow ribbons snaked out from its body like a hundred flickering tendrils.

The ribbons shot forth without warning, seizing each student by the limbs.

Denma screamed. She clawed at the ground, nails scraping across the cobblestones as the monster dragged her toward it. 

Ribbons wrapped tight around her open mouth, gagging her cries. They wrenched Denma’s clawing arms straight down her back, twisting her around to face her master.

The Tatterman let out a low, rasping laugh. To Denma’s surging horror, the ribbons constricting her calves and thighs pried her kicking legs apart. The student writhed and strained against the binding rags but to no avail.

The Tatterman stretched and loomed over her. Its legs bent in inhuman curves and constricted tight around her thighs. One arm wrapped tight as a noose around her throat. The other coiled over her eyes in fleshy blindfold, pinning the midnight blue tangles of her hair to her temples.

The burning head of a thick, rough-skinned cock butted against the helpless mouths of Denma’s virgin pussy and anus. The tiefling choked out a sob, her pinned, bound body squirming uselessly. The lipless Tatterman grinned and thrust.

Denma’s blinded eyes bulged, the monster’s arm choking the scream from her lips. Pain exploded from her over-stuffed shafts, the Tatterman’s twin cocks crushing the shared wall between them, the rough skin shredding the nerves to a rawed pulp. The bardic student’s shocked body burst into bone-rattling spasms between the hard ground and the monster’s burning chest.

The Tatterman pounded Denma into the grimy cobblestones so unlike the clean, dry sands of Katapesh. Its twin dicks pistoned her in the clenched guts from pussy above and anus below. Her tight, virgin shafts squeezed in senseless instinct around the monstrous cocks beating the mouth of her womb and the thin, taut flesh over her g-spot. 

Lancing pain turned to spears of pleasure. Denma’s back arched, her hips bucking madly into the monster’s to suck their cocks even deeper into her spasming ass and pussy. The tiefling grunted and squealed like a spitted sow on their rapist’s impaling cocks.

The Tatterman grinned and growled. Eldritch cum exploded into Denma’s womb and anus, pumping her rigid-quivering body full to the brim. 

As the monster fucked away the last tatters of the students’ consciousness, its claw carved a triskelion like three interlinked treble clefs onto its three victims’ tongues. When it was done, it vanished back into the mists leaving nothing but a fading yellow glow upon the newly carved signs.


	2. A Case of Missing Memory

“Ans! Wake the fuck up you overgrown housepet!”

The rougarou twitched groggily, but their entire body was leaden and afire with pins and needles after what must’ve been the worst and most realistic drunken nightmare they’d ever experienced.

“Wake up, gods damn it!” The familiar voice was half-screamed, half-sobbed, his panic cutting through the claustrophobic near-dark.

Close, cramped metal bars separated Ans from the speaker, a struggling human with split lips and naked skin covered in a mapwork of red lines. Heavy ropes across his body lashed the middle-aged man to a splintery worktable.

Another figure, inhumanly thin and wearing a blood-splattered blouse, vest, and skirt student uniform circled the table as casually as a cat around a trapped rat. She paused to scrutinize one of the man’s, the professor’s wounds. Her long-fingered hand hovered over a sideboard of shiny blades.

The not-a-student selected one blade of a broken pair of shears, spinning it idly into her hand. The dirty blade glinted in the dull light of the lamp suspended overhead. With careless cruelty, she ripped the blade through the bound professor’s thigh, drawing a tortured shriek.

Professor Prelwig! That was his name, not that the realization did Ans or the Ustalav now bleeding out from an artery any good. The rougarou had been stripped bare themself before the torturer had locked them in this cage.

That small table between Ans and the professor, though, the not-a-student had lined it up with all kinds of pointed objects: a wire-cutter, kitchen knives, long pieces of broken glass and metal, and the other blade of the shears. All they needed was a distract… 

The professor’s dying screams must’ve been a turn-on to the monster in the academy uniform because she’d climbed onto the worktable, straddled his hips, and pulled her panties aside. Forcing his dick stiff in her rough-pumping fist, she worked her dripping slit down to the base of his cock.

As Ans reached for the shear blade and fiddled with the cage lock, the torturer rode her captive into a bucking, moaning frenzy. In the wet, clenching squeeze of her ravenous pussy, the monster forgot herself, transforming from her ill-fitting human guise into that of a gaunt, grayish humanoid with an unfinished, noseless face.

The doppelganger’s hands closed around the dying man’s throat, choking his cries to an eye-bulging rasp. The walls of her pussy wrapped just as tight around his helplessly engorged cock.

In that moment, the professor learned his final lesson. His animal instinct was a treacherous beast, putting his need to rut and seed over the value of his own life. Professor Prelwig came with his final breath and pump of blood, and came uncontrollably.

The dead man’s cum exploded into the doppelganger’s squeezing narrow cunt. Her pussy wrang his frozen-erect and cooling cock for every last drop. Her solid white eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

She was far too lost to her body-wracking pleasure to notice the squeal of the door behind her. She even almost failed to note the sudden source of her choked breath. Her twitching arms flailed at the shear gouging through her rope-thin neck from behind as her lewd flesh continued to spasm on the dead man’s dick.

Ans grabbed a pointy metal rod and railed it through the doppelganger’s narrow, elongated head to finish the job. The monster slumped lifelessly forward onto the bound corpse.

“Yikes, sorry, professor,” was what they shuddered and tried to say. But there was a weird sensation from their tongue as though a gag filled their muzzle and forced their tongue to its floor, rendering their words an unintelligible garble.

Definitely the worst hangover Ans had ever had.

They made their way as fast as they could to the door of the brick-walled basement room. There was a heavily loaded sack by the door. Ans, half-expecting some equally nasty result, closed their eyes and reached one paw inside.

A morningstar, a buckler, a uniform with reinforced vest, and a Nirmathi war drum on a leather strap. Their tawny eyes popped wide open.

“Nice!” they garbled, for this was their academy gear.

Suited up and ready to face whatever additional weirdness this day had to throw at them, Ans swung open the door. And promptly threw up at the wall of rotted flesh scent that blasted them.

A broad chute extended diagonally through one of this cellar’s half-crumbled walls. Beneath it laid heaped more than a dozen mutilated bodies of students and faculty alike. Nearby, a flight of rickety, wooden steps climbed toward the high ceiling...an escape none of the room’s occupants save the cloud of flies were currently capable of employing.

Which left Ans with a single, throbbing headache of a question. What the fuck happened in Briarstone during their blackout?


	3. What Madness Is This?

Ans pinched their nose and made their way up the rickety stair, each step groaning woefully under-paw. There was no way to keep their nose closed and make their way up the angled metal chute, however. The rougarou muttered a nasally curse, took a deep breath, and jumped through the buzzing cloud of flies.

ZZZ! The cloud scattered into small, pissed off wisps of black. Clang! Ans’ four paws slammed against opposite sides of the chute, the tension keeping them aloft. Clang! They propelled themself upward with a jump.

Jumping and clanging until their head was spinning from lack of oxygen, Ans finally reached the top. They poked their head up, their vision partially obscured by the darkness swimming at its edges and piles of rubble.

Sturdy racks and toppled tables suggested this space once served the academy as a sizable laundry. A wall of pipe-like crossbeams stretched floor-to-ceiling across one wall. A half-flayed corpse wearing the ribbons of its skin like a dress around its lower half was chained to the crossbeams by the neck, elbows, and knees.

A creature in a Briarstone uniform who was very clearly not a student braced their clawed hands around two of the beams and pistoned their undead cock into the corpse’s flayed asshole. The ghoul’s hairless head bounced wildly on their withered frame as they grunted and railed the body’s cold sludge of guts.

There were two more occupants in the room, but only the youth who’d exchanged his uniform for a robe of yellow-painted sheets was clearly visible. Just as the ghoul, he was also too distracted to have caught Ans’ clanging up the chute.

The pale Ustalav had a victim bent over one of the heavy tables, their brown-skinned feet kicking uselessly over the floor. Their arms were belted forearm-to-forearm behind their back, their chest pinned to the table by the hand on their back.

With the other hand, their rapist smacked a stinging flush into the rounded curve of their ass as his dick shoved up inside them, tearing their tight anal walls apart. They grunted and snorted in pain like a beaten horse, each gut-clenching thrust grinding their cunt into the hard edge of the wooden table. Their back strained against the brutal youth's hand, but he held them down, slapping and pounding their rawed ass even harder.

"Stop fighting me you cumbrained bitch!" he snarled. "You're gonna take it, and you're gonna scream for me, Nefkes."

Ans' eyes narrowed to tawny slits. Nefkes was the Osirian in the percussion program with them. They'd never talked outside of that weird dream, the mere thought of it sending an icy shudder down their spine, but there was no way they'd let this victim down like Professor Prelwig.

The rougarou leapt up and out of the chute. Their hindpaws landed silently on the dusty floor. Ans drew their morningstar.

The sheet-robed youth had moved his hands to Nefkes' neck, choking their throat and thereby forcing their anal shaft vise-tight around his throbbing cock. He stifled his own moans as best he could as his dick jackhammered into the merciless grip of their clamped anus.

"Cum! Cum for me, you worthless fucking slut! Nghhh!"

Nefkes' bound, bent, and subjugated body fought his throttling with useless bucking and writhing where he held them trapped under him, against the table, and impaled to the hilt on his cock. Wetness touched his fingers locked around and bruising their slender neck. A humiliating mix of snot and saliva.

Their rapist cried out his moan, seed exploding from his cock into the hot suck of his humiliated cumdump's anus. 

Crunch! Ans' morningstar bashed through his skull and into the soft pulp of his brains. The youth's cry was cut short, his body dead before it hit the ground.

The rougarou caught Nefkes before they, too, collapsed from the table onto the floor. There was no time to free their belted arms. They simply laid the bound, exhausted human down on their side, cum oozing from their swollen asshole down the curve of their thigh.

Ans padded up behind the ghoul. They tensed and wound their body for a mighty swing of their morningstar.

The ghoul's head turned. Their needle-toothed maw spread for a vicious bite, claws unlatching from the wooden beam.

Ans' adrenaline surged. Guided by bestial instinct, the rougarou shifted back from the ghoul's claws. Using the momentum, they threw their weight behind the same of their morningstar and clobbered the ghoul across the face.

Skull cracked. The undead's head snapped to the side. Ans tore through their neck with a bite of their own.

The ghoul screeched, claws raking through Ans' tunic and fur. They never reached the rougarou's flesh. 

With a canine howl, Ans sent the spiked head of their morningstar bashing through the ghoul's ribcage. Necrotized organs splattered to the floor. The undead followed, returned to restful death.

The music student, panting from exertion, turned back to where they'd left Nefkes at the foot of the table. They blinked in confusion.

Their fellow student was gone, vanished…wait, there were footsteps in the dust. They belonged to a pair of inhumanly thin feet.


	4. Eggs of the Beast

A long-fingered hand had clamped over their mouth, preventing them from screaming. A thick, dull metal hook was stuffed up their anus. The doppelganger dragged Nefkes kicking and futilely attempting to scream from the laundry room out into the ruined hallway.

The unnatural earthquake had collapsed several of the rooms, sending the rubble of their walls piling into the hall. With his prey continuing to fight, the doppelganger grabbed a thick, heavy section of pipe from the debris and plunged it between their kicking legs and into their pussy.

Nefkes snorted and screamed into his smothering hand, their hands clawing and body convulsing in pain on the floor of the school's hallway. In fear of increased agony, they ceased to fight.

The doppelganger grinned and continued to drag their bound, stuffed body, the pipe up their pussy crushing the shared wall of their shafts against the hook plugging their anus. The slightest bump sent electric jolts lancing from their stuffed holes into their clenched gut and spine.

Nefkes' legs shuddered and jerked around the metal, shamefully pleasured slick leaking from the mouth of the pipe rammed up their pussy. There was nothing they could do to stop themself from whimpering pathetically into the doppelganger's hand.

The electrically jolting ride came to an end at one of the few intact rooms along this hallway, a soundproof practice room. The doppelganger threw the naked student inside and shut the door before their screams for help escaped.

Nefkes went rolling across the floor, anal hook and pipe thudding together through the stretched-thin flesh of their shared wall between them. They grunted and gurgled in agony, shutting their eyes as though they could shut out the burst of searing jolts shooting up from their doubly stuffed crotch and wracking their spent, sweating flesh with convulsions. Drool oozed from the corners of their panting mouth onto the grit-covered floorboards.

They were far too consumed by their own torment to notice the stooped, emaciated shape clinging to the ceiling timbers. The creature had inken black skin, bat-like ebon wings, a long, whip-like tail, and razor-sharp horns. The most distinctive feature of the seven-foot, nearly two-hundred-pound nightgaunt, however, was her lack of any facial features whatsoever.

The doppelganger’s pet dropped from the ceiling soft and sinuous as a silken shadow. She landed on her claws with the slightest click.

Nefkes’ body went rigid at the delicate sound. They weren’t alone. They had rolled to a stop on their side, but the noise had come from the other. With a spine clenched in icy dread, they began the turn, first from their side onto their back.

A gaunt, faceless beast pounced from the shadows. The student shrieked. Two long, clawed forepaws pinned their shoulders to the floor. Her hindclaws seized around the soft flesh of either thigh, forcing them spread apart.

The winged, horned creature straddling Nefkes from above stooped further, bending like rubber to push her smooth, barren curve of a face into their tits. The nightgaunt’s prehensile tail swished delightedly. It curled at their other end, slithering into Osirian’s flesh through the pipe in their pussy to prod and tickle her womb with its tip.

Nefkes squealed at the maddening tickle, bucking and writhing like a suspension bridge in an earthquake. But the nightgaunt kept them held against the floor at the shoulders, chest, and thighs, crushing their struggles to a useless squirming of hips and heels. 

Her tail continued tickling, forcing her victim’s toes to curl and guts to clench vise-tight around the metal violating their pussy and anus. All the while, her inken black ovipositor lengthened and engorged in arousal. She didn’t bother to remove the hook in her prey’s ass, shoving her thickened phallus in the tight, crushing squeeze of their stuffed anus.

Tickled into a helplessly tight ball of squirming flesh and now doubly impaled up the ass, Nefkes broke like a shishkebabed pillbug. Their screams choked out, their body seized rigid in violently wracking spasms. Head, hips, and heels senselessly beat and bounced against the floor as the nightgaunt pistoned her phallus up their convulsing anal walls.

The creature rubbed her head between her prey’s sweat-slicked tits and pumped hard round egg after egg through the impossibly tight, wedged squeeze of their anus. Already at their limit, the new girth of the huge, bead-like train of eggs ripping a new stretch into their taut anal shaft was the final stroke.

Nefkes’ consciousness shattered in wave after wave of concussive climaxes. Their eyes rolled to the back of their skull, muted tongue lolling from their silent mouth.

With the beast continuing to piston her entire load of eggs into their ass, however, the student’s unconscious flesh continued to shudder and jerked on her phallus like an animate cocksleeve. The nightgaunt didn’t stop until their belly swelled as though pregnant themself.


	5. Rage, Rage

Nefkes’ scent and trail of their body dragged through the grit led the rougarou straight out the door and into the hall. Ans’ pulse pounded with the beat of a war drum in their chest.

But as they stalked, morningstar in hand, around the piles of rubble, Nefkes themself tread lightly around the bend. They smiled at Ans, approaching with a slinky, sinuous step that stopped the rougarou in their tracks.

Ans opened their mouth to speak, but that same weirdness from earlier pervaded their tongue...a curse, perhaps, from that monster from their nightmare. Instead, they tapped a finger against the taut skin of their drum. Surely their fellow percussion student would recognize the beaten code for “halt.”

They didn’t. They couldn’t. This seductively moving “Nefkes” was nothing but a trick by another sadistic doppelganger.

Ans had had it with their ilk. A new song, a song of rage, blazed through body and surging blood. The rougarou howled and fell upon the shapeshifter with the savage might of a beast.

When the red haze lifted from their eyes, they found the doppelganger's pulp more red than gray littering the floor. Ans stepped over the pieces and continued their trek down the ruined hall.

They opened the door of the practice room a cursory crack. The thudding beat of flesh against flesh against floor escaped its soundproofed walls. Though Ans should not have been able to pierce the darkness within, a new, eldritch power seeped from their marked tongue and into their eyes. The rougarou clenched their bloodied teeth to stifle their gasp. 

The Osirian, their arms still bound behind their back, laid unconscious on their side, their belly swelled in inhumanly rapid pregnancy. The raping cause of it was still upon them, penetrating them, a horned and winged beast seemingly made of shadow.

The nightgaunt straddled one leg but had the other thrown over her stopped shoulder for better access to Nefkes' asshole. Her ebon claws drew blood from the soft flesh of the student's thigh and asscheek as she rammed phallus and egg up her victim's helplessly convulsing anus. 

At the mercy of their own shameful instinct, the unconscious victim's toes curled, fingers grasping behind their arched back. Drool dripped from their lips above, cumbrained slick from their slit below. They shuddered in uncontrollable orgasm on the beast's raping phallus, a pathetic whine whistling from their nose.

With a final, savage thrust, the nightgaunt rammed the last of her nine eggs into her bitch's g-spot. Their anal walls squeezed senselessly tight, the bound, cumbrained slut flopping and thrashing on the floor and between their legs. Nefkes' ass sucked her phallus in so deep that the rigidly quivering nightgaunt had no cognizance to spare the new presence in the room.

Ans attacked with the last of their strength and rage. It was enough. They threw the shadowy beast's corpse off Nefkes and freed their hapless peer's arms. The Osirian did not awaken.

Ans couldn't blame them. After the shock of today, they were completely drained. The seemingly endless combat may've had something to do with that as well.

They closed the practice room door and locked it from the inside. Scooping Nefkes' egg-swollen body gingerly into their arms, they carried them to the corner nearest from the nightgaunt corpse. Ans sat first, letting their peer rest beside them. They closed their eyes and wished for the healing refuge of sleep.

They should have known better.


	6. Waking Nightmare

Not two but three academy students found themselves once more in the fog-shrouded alleyways of the foreign city. The rougarou, the Osirian, and the div-spawn were naked as before but now a faint yellow glow emanated from their muted tongues, revealing the shape of the eldritch treble.

Familiar footfalls emanated through the sickly yellow fog. Rage surged through every fiber of Ans' being. They stood their ground, baring their ferocious teeth.

Nefkes took a stand slightly behind Ans but at their side nonetheless. The golden-horned, turquoise-skinned tiefling hesitated only for a beat before releasing her arms from around her curved and raising them in defense at their other side.

The footfalls grew louder. The mists parted. Ans growled in low menace, their dark gray fur bristling at the face masked in yellow rags. The Tatterman.

The creature's mouth spread in a lipless grin. Thick tattered ribbons shot out from the rags around its rubbery body.

Ans howled, snapped, and ripped, but for every ribbon they rent from around their limbs, another two took its place until their entire body was seized by the nightmare fabric and their muzzle wrapped shut. Nefkes and the tiefling cried out beside them, straining against the constricting bands that had seized their arms, legs, tits, waist, and crotch.

The nightmare creature raised its unnaturally long arms. The ribbons yanked the students into the air like the helpless puppets they were. Their arms were wrenched behind their backs, bent and bound forearm to forearm. Their calves and thighs were lashed together in a humiliating frogtie.

Ans was flipped onto their back, their knotted dick rubbed erect by a ribbon sleeve. Nefkes was placed atop them, their mouth shoved down onto the rougarou’s cock and their pussy onto the brutal triangle of the rougarou’s muzzle. The Osirian shrieked on their gagging cock as the ribbons drew their pussy and throat down onto Ans’ impaling muzzle and dick until their mouth was forced to take the huge, stuffing girth of the rougarou’s knot.

Nefkes gagged and choked on their massive knot, tears streaming from their eyes and snot from their nose. It didn’t help when the crushing weight of the div-spawn’s back was added atop their stacked, sandwiched flesh. The Tatterman itself had coiled its rubbery limbs around the tiefling’s squirming trunk, its twin cocks ripping her pussy and anal walls apart.

Each pistoning slam pounded Nefkes’ helpless shafts further onto Ans’ muzzle and dick until the head of their cock was forced to nail the Osirian in the back of their throat. Their brutally stuffed shafts squeezed tight at both ends. Orgasmic convulsion sent their crushed, sandwiched flesh wracking with uncontrollable spasms down the full length of the rougarou’s furred chest and underbelly, bringing all to bear on the dick in their knotted mouth.

Ans cracked under the ungodly pressure. Their spine clenched, searing animal rut spearing them with pleasure from the tip of their tail to the crown of the skull. Seed exploded from their dick into Nefkes’ knotted mouth and down the hot, squeezing suck of their throat.

A hoarse laugh burst from the Tatterman’s mouth. The nightmare shattered into an even worse reality.

Ans still burned with feral rut and urgent pleasure. Only now it was they who had become the raping monster.

The rougarou had their shrieking, sobbing peer on their “pregnant” belly, pinned to the floor under them. The Osirian’s arms were bound by the sleeves of their uniform jacket behind Ans’ back. Ans’ arms were bound by a belt under the soft, round flesh of Nefkes’ tits. The rougarou’s dick was knotted in the mercilessly tight, wet heat of their pussy like that of a common, cumbrained bitch.

“No! Fucking no!” 

The sign on Ans’ tongue garbled their scream of protest. As though of a like mind, their bestial cock refused to heed their words and their will.

With Nefkes’ whore-slicked pussy clamped tight on their dick and knot, the rougarou’s dick pumped their womb full of cum. The Osirian’s shrieks died to pathetic whimpers and half-begging whines as they thrashed and quivered in helpless pleasure knotted under Ans.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” they garbled, panting in the ear of their knotted mount.

Their peer sniveled and worked their wrists free of the binding sleeves. They unbelted the rougarou’s arms at once.

Ans sat up but their knot kept them locked in Nefkes’ spasming pussy. With their ears and tail sagging in shame, they helped their peer sit up against their chest, both doing their awkward best to ignore the human’s helpless shudders on the knotted cock stuffing their cunt to the womb.


End file.
